The Dorks Of Love
by WolfCross
Summary: While in Haven, Jaune and Ruby suffer the Valentine's blues as everyone except them races off to enjoy the day. To defy the odds, this dorky pair races off to the fair to have a day to themselves. Little did they know what this night had in store for them.


_**And for our lovely Valentines day, I bring you, my top favorite ship! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ah, February. A month of frigid temperature, mountains of snow, and heater bills going through the roof. Just the month to spend hours upon hours in the dead of night training to catch up with the uneven odds. Looking back, Jaune wondered what he was thinking. Leaving home to try and take on the world with nothing but a rusty, old sword, armor that was literally cobbled out of scraps from his family home's attic, and his dashing good looks. That last one may've been pushing it. In retrospective, a little more preparation could've helped, but when you have a once in a lifetime chance, some damn good handwriting that's great for forging, and a greatness possibly around the corner, why not supplement your boring life with something better?

The first few days painted exactly why he was in over his head. When the entire campus was full of superhuman, weapon-toting, hormonal teenagers, disaster was bound to be around every corner. Although, those first days definitely changed his life for the better. Those were the days he met a spectacular girl named Ruby Rose. The girl that rocked his world in more ways than one. Extremely inspiring, cute, friendly, dorky, funny, smart as hell, inviting, and so many other things that made Ruby. Even on his darkest days, her smile and candor were enough to bring him right out of the brink.

The Fall destroyed him. No partner, no strength, no will to fight, he was in shambles, shattered by the reality that he was completely useless. Four months. He spent four months wallowing in self-pity and self-disgust. Then Ruby came to him, desperate for helpers. Jaune had to admit, he was hesitant and scared to pick himself up again, but with what they've built over the time they've known each other, how could he refuse her request? Looking back, that was the best decision he's ever made. That spirit came back. Just watching her fight, smile, joke, just be herself was something he loved. Yes, love. There was the irrefutable fact.

He had fallen in love with Ruby Rose.

Training every night became the norm. Even in Haven, where they resided for nearly a month now, wandering into the nearby forest in the dead of night, fighting Grimm, doing heavy-duty workouts, running until he could feel his lungs popping became second nature. Tonight was no different. Each swing of his heavy sword sent shockwaves that disturbed the fall, caving trenches along the piles of endless snow. The video Pyrrha made for him played just loud enough for him to hear over the roaring wind.

Seeing Pyrrha's on that screen face every day tore his heart apart, but for some reason, he couldn't turn it off. Her final message was the final kicker. She nearly confessed to him. A love that he was just too blind to see. There was so much that could've been said or done, but Jaune never got the chance. And now she was gone, leaving a gaping black hole in his heart. The wind picked up, while he gasped for air, exhausted after a furious nights work. Pyrrha's voice could barely be heard. Slowly, he approached the stump his scroll was placed on, reaching his hand towards her the picture of her beautiful face, heart thudding against his chest.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. The alarm he set for three AM was going berserk. He sighed. That was it for the night. Better get back and at least get some form of sleep. Trudging his way through the snow, the city lights came into the, with the snow calming down and falling slowly. The vendors tents and buildings were outlined in pink hearts, with archways doing the same. It took a little bit of thinking to remember why.

Valentines day was tomorrow. A day that Haven took very seriously it seemed. No doubt, couples would be strolling the city, taking in the sights, hanging around the amusement park, doing… couple things. Jaune didn't know. Love wasn't his specialty. He would've loved to take Ruby along, take her out and make her happy, but who would go with him? Not the beacon of hope that could pick better. Not when he was the underdog of the entire crew, even compared to a new boy who's only been with them for a month at most, and already surpassed him.

When he got back to the hotel, he found Ruby, curled up on the couch, snoozing away unceremoniously. Normally, the thought of a sleeping princess came to mind, but that wasn't Ruby. Drool down the side of her face? Check. Little snore? Check. Sprawled like a dead spider with broken limbs? A better analogy could've came to mind, but definitely check. Jaune chuckled at the sight of her, shaking her awake. She sprang in a frenzy, flailing like she'd been electrocuted.

"No, cookie monster! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to steal from you!" She blurted, falling to the floor.

Jaune burst out laughing. "Okay, no idea who this cookie monster is, but I might give him a call. It might stop your late night binges." He said between shakes of laughter, glancing at the cookie crumbs all over the couch, and smeared chocolate on her face. That crazy girl…

Ruby's face burst red. She pouted. "Try if you dare. I have a bullet with your name on it."

"What're you doing out here this late?" Jaune asked, trying to peek at the box behind her.

Ruby went silent, eyes wide and face red. She looked away, visibly burning up. "I was just waiting for you to come back. You've keep going out, and staying out so long that I get worried."

Jaune felt his heart flutter. "Worried about me? No need." He flexed the mighty muscle that was his arm noodle. "I'm like X-ray and Vav! Strong, brave, righteous an- _ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_" Jaune squealed as Ruby pulled his ear, giggling.

"A manly voice? Not as much." Ruby joked between giggles.

"Oh you little… what's in the box?" Jaune asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Oh that…" Ruby went silent, shuffling in place. "It's… yours. I thought you might want… I mean… Just take it!" Faster than he could see, she picked up the box, and lobbed it at his head. She was out of the room before the box even bounced off of his head, rose petals littering the ground. Jaune saw stars. Whatever was in this thing had some weight to it. He opened the box, and his eyes widened. Inside was a red and gold pauldron, a rose emblem on its base. This was too touching for words. Ruby made this for him? A broad smile crept onto his face.

Tomorrow just looked that little bit brighter.

/

The hotel was abuzz with excitement. Couples came and gone, demanding reservations for its various services, trying to fight the line that was already piling out of the door. It was amazing how devoted people were to scoring a room considering this disaster started around four in the morning, the very moment the hotel doors opened again. Jaune had a throwing match with his open window, screaming for the many denizens outside to just shut up. It ended with Jaune throwing his armor bag outside, still half-asleep, onto a poor soul who just happened to be in the way. Jaune shot up the moment he heard the poor man scream, "My leg!" and ran downstairs to hopefully grab his stuff and not cause a fuss.

The crew had saw themselves out. Sun dragged Blake out to gods know where. That boy was too spirited for his own good, but Blake seemed secretly beside herself. Ren and Nora opted to stay in their room. Alone. That room had officially become no-man's land. Oscar, Yang and Weiss went off on their own, separate destinations in mind. Qrow? Gods know where he flew off to. The nearest bar probably. That left Ruby, whom he hadn't seen all day. Who knows where she ran off to. Jaune tried sitting in the lobby, and just waiting for the chaos to die down, but it never came. When he arrived outside, to his surprise, Ruby was sitting in the courtyard, staring at the fountain, looking a tad frustrated.

He clapped her shoulder, getting her attention. She smiled at the sight of him. "Morning, stranger." She piped. "Did you get ditched too?"

"Yeah. My team's… having their own fun." Jaune shivered at the thought. "What's up with you?"

Ruby glared at the waterfall. "Weiss and I were supposed to hit the park today. Then she and my sister decided to go on do… something else that definitely super boring, as if I'm not fun to be around." Jaune could understand the feeling. If there was one thing he hated, it was being left out, probably contributing to the slightly sour mood he was in. Then again, that could've been the screaming s outside the hotel too. Hopefully that leg guy wasn't hurt too bad.

"Well, who needs them!" Jaune affirmed, smiling confidently. "Forget about'em! We're two grown adults, we can make our own fun!"

"Yeah… Yeah!" Ruby agreed, shooting out of her seat. "Who needs them? We just need each other! What do ya say, Jaune? Why don't we conquer that park all on our own?"

"Ha! Hell yeah!" Jaune cheered. "We don't need an army, we _are _the army! Let's go!"

Cheering and laughing loud enough to draw even the rabid couples in line's attention, the happy pair ran off to the park that was bustling with couples out the wild zoo. The carnival was an absolutely beautiful chaos. Every ride, attraction, event, and more was coated with red streamers, hearts, blinking lights, you name it, it was there and gleaming. The ferris wheel seats were heartshaped, with couples making out, heart shaped balloons floating around them. A rollercoaster swerved over their heads, excited and terrified screams bursting into Jaune's ears. Just looking at it made Jaune's stomach churn.

The locals weren't kidding when they mentioned that Valentines Day was taken very seriously in Haven. From an outsider looking in, it looked like some kind of crazed cult. Gods only know what kind of afterparty was to come. Maybe coming out here today of all days wasn't a good idea. Jaune was about to suggest leaving until he looked down and saw Ruby's gleeful smile. She looked positively giddy, bouncing on her heels, grinning from ear to ear. He could practically see the stars in her eyes.

"This! Is! Amazing!" She squealed. "Which one should we try first? The rollercoaster? The Merry-Go-Round? Go play games for prizes? Ooh, I don't know what to choose!"

Jaune laughed. Her excitement was starting to get contagious. "I don't think you're tall enough to ride the rollercoasters, shrimpy." he jokingly sneered.

"Says you, noodle boy." Ruby retorted. "Watch me."

"_Whhhyyyyyy?" _Ruby whined, smacking the cardboard finger sign poking just over her head. Five-four. She had to be five-four to ride the rollercoaster. Of course, she was only a modest… five-two at most? Honestly, the most impressive part was the fact that she managed to sneak past the ticket holders, and was next in line for the ride before the worker called her out.

"I tried to tell you, Rubes." Jaune remarked, patting her shoulder. He stepped out of line with her. Going on without her just felt cruel.

"But that's not fair! Ugh, I hate being short!" She shouted angrily. Kicking a wall with less than stellar results.

Jaune shrugged with a mischievous smirk. "Not all of us can be so vertically gifted, my tiny friend."

"Can it, skinny!" Ruby retorted, kicking his shin. She sighed. "I can probably see why none of them took me. If I'm not too young, I'm too small." She muttered, looking dejected. Jaune felt his heart sink. Sadness didn't belong on a hope-filled, loving, beautiful face like that. Remedy that. There had to be something to bolster her back up again. Jaune scanned the park, finding a stall with a firing range. That should do it.

"Eh, forget about the rollercoaster. Since you know how to fly now, they should start being underwhelming anyhow. C'mon, I got something more fun we could do." He dragged his partner by the hand, which warmed in his gentle grip, and paid the man in front, who looked awfully confident that the blonde noodle didn't have a chance. Shoot a shifting set of bottles. Simple enough. Probably a scam of some kind, but Jaune didn't care. It would at least be something to do. When Jaune pressed the rifle butt against his shoulder, preparing to fire, Ruby clutched his shirt, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hey, Jaune, you know I'm a better shot, right? Maybe you should let me do it. I mean, not like you're terrible, and don't have a chance at hitting the target, I just don't want you wasting your money. I mean, you don't have much of it left, and-" She babbled on until Jaune quieted her down with a hand to her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about me." He assured.

Holding the rifle brought back memories, all great, but nonetheless painful. The weight, the feel, everything felt like the way things were. The way that things should've stayed, that he was powerless to preserve. It didn't have nearly the amount of quality and care that Milo did, being worn and used, near the end of its tether, but he held it all the same. There was no ironsight. Eyeballing it was the only option. Jaune braced the riflebutt against his shoulder, sucked in a breath, then fired. Targets dropped like flies, meaning Jaune had won a prize.

Ruby's jaw dropped. Then again, this was the first time she ever saw him fire a gun. Jaune just smiled back at her. "You uh… want the dog?" he asked, pointing at the small stuff husky with an array of chocolates along its collar, all heart-shaped as was customary.

"You're serious?" There was that twinkle in her eye again. Her happiness made his heart flutter. "Yes! Thanks!" She snatched the husky toy, and hugged it like it was already family. He smiled. This girl deserved so much more than the world gave her. A chaotic plague, and more responsibility than one should ever give.

The day carried on without a hitch. The rides were an absolute blast, especially after finding a rollercoaster that Ruby could actually ride in. It had quite the effect on his stomach. The loop-de-loop created history that day. That day marked the first perfect vomit spiral. That was one for the record books as some would say, to Jaune's shame. This was the best break from fighting either could ask for. No bullets flying, no Grimm attacking, just Jaune and the girl he could never tell how much he loved. It was what Sunset came faster than Jaune realized, and there was one ride that neither had thought of yet. One they passed by multiple times, always joking about it, but finally ended up.

"The tunnel of love?" Jaune inquired, stifling a laugh. "Ruby, that's a glorified dark tunnel with crap hanging everywhere. I'm not about to spend five lien just to go in there."

"C'mon, Jaune. We said we'd go on every ride." Ruby pushed, nudging his shoulder. "Besides, I do need a little bit of peace and quiet right about now. The tunnel'll do just fine." She glanced around, wilting at the many people around her. Of course, how could he forget? She still had that fear of being around too many people. Maybe some peace could do them some good.

"Whatever you say. But the tunnel of love of all places?" Jaune asked, a faint tint of pink growing on his cheeks. "Are you sure? I mean, what if the others see? What'll they say if we come outta something like that?"

Ruby coughed, ears growing hot and red. "Then we… think about it if it gets to that point. C'mon, Vomit Boy! Get the lead out!" She chimed, dragging him by the wrist. They paid for their ticket and quickly got on the boat. The conductor, who looked like this was the last place in the world he wanted to be, bordely read out the rules and regulations that neither of the pair paid attention to and were sent on their way.

It appeared Jaune was on the money when guessing what they'd see. Nothing but cardboard floating hearts covered in hot pink glitter, angels made of plastic and stuck together lazily with hot glue. The ceiling was lit up with cheap bulbs with shades of pink that barely lit the room. Jaune could barely see Ruby's face in the dim light. They both sighed, then laughed at each other.

"Yeah, bad idea." Ruby giggled.

"The worst you've had all day, Crater Face." Jaune chuckled. "Maybe next time, listen to your noodle."

"You mean listen to you, right?" Jaune's heart stopped. "I mean, who else can I ever rely on like you? Outside of my team that is."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, feeling it heat up. This girl was trying to kill him. To think the term 'killing with kindness' actually could work.

Ruby sighed, staring at the lights. Each light glittered off of her beautiful silver eyes, creating a nice array of bright colors. The wonder in her eyes was enchanting. "Jaune." He grunted in response. "Where do you keep going at night?"

Jaune's heart skipped a beat. So much for avoiding this conversation. "Well, you know, just getting supplies, stuff like that. I also tend to sleepwalk, its kinda a bad habit. I mean, Ren is like my guardian angel at this point with how many times he directed me back to my bed." He laughed uneasily afterwards.

Ruby shook her head. "You're mouth is a loaded gun, shooting nothing but lies, Vomit Boy." That certainly took the wind out of his sails. The wit on this girl. "Don't think I don't know what you've been doing. I wake up in the middle of the night and find you so far away from us, training so early in the morning. Jaune, at this rate, you're going to kill your body."

Jaune shrugged. "I've been doing fine enough. Plus, look how much I've improved?"

Ruby narrowed her gaze. "I can't. You're too dead tired most of the day. This is the most lively I've seen you in a month." There was no denying that. The sleepless nights had long since took their toll. Three AM was the earliest he had gone to sleep in a long time. He slumped around like a zombie every morning, but he tried his best to make sure no one noticed. To make it seem like he just wasn't a morning person. No. Ren wasn't a morning person. Jaune was half-dead. "Just take breaks, okay? What help would you be if you passed out on us?"

"Not much more than now anyway." Jaune muttered. Her tiny fist bumped his forehead. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not useless and all that jazz, I'll take more breaks if we can just drop this." Ruby looked unsatisfied, taxing her mind for one last try.

"You… still haven't talked about Pyrrha yet." Ruby slowly dulled out.

Jaune bristled. "What's there to talk about?"

"Jaune, I've seen how you've been training? Watching her train you over and over again? That same video I've seen since the road over here, it's not healthy, Jaune." Ruby said with the most sympathy possible.

This was the last topic he wanted about, especially to her. His sadness, his useless, the very core failure, all of that and more rolled into one memory. "Ruby… I-"

"Jaune." Ruby shot. "The next words out of your mouth better be your honest feelings. I'm begging you here. I just can't see someone I care for be hurt anymore. Its unbearable."

Jaune took a deep breath, taking a moment before speaking. "Ruby, what do I bring? Honestly, I've just… completely useless, no matter what others say. I train, and fight, but it never gets me anywhere. I was too weak to save Pyrrha. I'm no hero. I'm still too weak to protect any of you. But… as long as I'm here, I might as well be the one to by you all time. Even if that's all I'm meant for, I will-"

Ruby's hands seized Jaune by his collar, and wrenched him forward, closer to her tearing, red, angry face. "Don't. You. Dare say that to me, Jaune Arc."

Jaune blinked, completely in shock. "Ruby…"

"You're wrong. Every single thing you just said is wrong, you idiot!" she punched his chest. "Do you ever think? Do you? Do you think Pyrrha gave her life for you so that you could just throw it away? You want to be this sacrificial hero so badly, but do you ever think of anyone that you leave behind? Think about Nora and Ren! They'd be hurt more than you can believe! What about me?" She punched him again. "Why can't you just for one second stop and think about what you're doing?"

She was crying at this point. Jaune looked away from her in shame. "I guess I… didn't." Ruby stifled a sob, pressing her wet, warm face against Jaune's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and held her.

"How can you be so brave and strong, but so stupid. You are one of us. You are family. I can't bare to lose you. Who else can I tell my bad jokes to, or share my comics with, or play games with that won't laugh or baby me because I suck at them? Who can I always count on to be there when I need him, or be nice, and… and…" She broke off. "You think you're so useless out there in fights? You have no idea how wrong you are. You have so much to grow on. So much more than any of us do. There's more to you than meets the eye. Just… please don't leave us."

That did it. A tear streaked down Jaune's face. He wiped it away fast, hoping Ruby wouldn't see it. That's what she thought of him? Those words were beyond anything that Jaune expected. They weren't just cookie-cutter nonsense that Jaune could just ignore and move on, there was honest, integrity, so much that made the difference. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. I just didn't want you to listen to me talk about her. You've suffered way too much as it is."

"Jaune, even if I have, that doesn't mean you haven't." She said in his chest. "We're all in this together, okay? Don't forget that."

"I won't Rubes. I'm sorry-_eeeeee!" _The boat hit the wall, sending Jaune tumbling over into the water, taking Ruby with him. They stood above the knee deep water, completely soaked. Jaune sighed. "I want my ten lien back."

"I'm just glad I managed to get that off your chest." She said with a smile, wiping the tears away. She pumped a fist in the air. "Mission accomplished. I won't lose you."

Jaune grinned. "No you won't. I can't just let anyone hear your awful jokes."

"You better stick around to listen to all of them. Warning, I've got a book-full just waiting for you, Vomit Boy." She said with a mischievous grin.

"As long as none of them involve my hard-earned hoodie, Crater Face." They both laughed.

Their trip ended on the most bizarre of high notes. By the time they got back to the hotel, the gang had all managed to return. Yang was chatting it up with some hotel guests, and Weiss joined in on occasion. Ren and Nora were still in… no man's land. May the gods have mercy on anyone who even knocked on that door. Blake was sitting on a bench, Sun fast asleep with his head on her lap, smiling blissfully, running a hand through his messy hair. No one stopped the pair as they went to their separate rooms, waving a quick bye.

Jaune closed the door behind him, sliding down it with the broadest grin on his face. What a day. Possibly the best day he's had since the Fall. A part of him nagged the other that this was wrong. That he was just trying to replace Pyrrha with another kind soul. That part was bludgeoned by a hammer. Ruby was no relapse, or some cheap fun that was to be had, whatever this was, it was real. He felt genuine for the first time in a long time. He felt a sense of purpose again. There was a knock on his door about an hour later, when he had finally settled into a black shirt and shorts.

"The doors open, you can come in." Jaune called, barely looking up from his comic book.

"Hey, Vomit Boy." A cute voice answered. Wait, was that…

Jaune doubled-took his glance fast enough to give him whiplash. Ruby stood at the door, a pile of comics and one thick book resting on top of it. She was in her pajamas, with her sleeping mask wrapped over her forehead, a wicked grin on her red face.

"Ruby, what's up?" Jaune asked, half out of glee, half out of fear. "You know, uh, this isn't a good idea. What'll Yang say if she sees you in a boys room at midnight?" More importantly, how many pieces is he gonna be in when he's buried? Probably just enough to fit into a bucket.

She responded by dropping everything she had right at his feet. "Oh please. I'm a big girl, I can handle a lot more than she thinks."

"And then some." Jaune offhandedly muttered. To his delight, there were X-ray and Vav comics out the wild zoo, some vintage, some modern. How could she had this amazing of a collection? What caught most of his attention was a large book of… "Knock-knock jokes." Jaune stated out loud.

"Yup!" She chirped.

"You're about to read me… a book full… of knock-knock jokes." Jaune slowly said, nodding his head with every stop.

"That's not gonna be a problem, right?"

Jaune burst out laughing, holding his sides. "Not at all, but I swear, if you become Yang 2.0, I will disown you."

"You can try, Vomit Boy." Ruby sneered.

The hours passed by, with the pair scrolling through the pile of comics, Ruby drooling over the hundreds of knock-knock jokes that fell on their faces, and laughing it up. Just being around her put a smile to his face, she was such a joy to be around. With a yawn, Ruby leaned against the headrest, staring at the ceiling.

"Jaune, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Shoot."

"Why did you leave home to come along with me here?"

Jaune sighed. "Ruby, I think you know the answer already."

Ruby halted for a moment, looking away, face burning red. "Yeah, but… I wanna hear you say it, Vomit Boy."

Jaune pressed the back of his head against the headrest, staring at his feet, choosing his next words carefully. They could define whether what they had now could last, or just be destroyed right here and now.

"Ruby… where do I even begin."

"Not with that cliche, that's for sure." She mocked, giggling.

"Can you quit it? I'm trying to be serious here!" Jaune squacked, a smile growing on his face. "Look, how can I put this? You're literally radiating hope. I can just look at you and think that tomorrow is gonna be a better day. I mean, you're so kind and caring and you always know how to cheer me up in your own little way. I always feel you're lead is the path to something better. No matter what happens, you just keep going. That's just what I love about you." Jaune finished, biting his tongue. Had he said too much?

"That's the L-word I've been looking for." Ruby soothingly said. And the trigger had been pulled. Without a warning, the Reaper pulled Jaune close, and their lips met. Lightning sparked throughout Jaune's system, jolting his heart up to a rapid rate. She pulled away, smiling nervously. "Anyone ever tell you that you doubt yourself too much? Because out of everyone here, I see you succeeding further than anyone. To me, you're rare, unique and just… normal. Just someone good trying to be great for our sake. And I love that about you."

Love. Love. She loved him. He loved her. There was nothing stopping them. "Ruby… you-" Ruby pressed a finger to his lips.

"Jaune, just stop talking." She whispered.

Their lips met again, more passionate than ever before. Their tongues dueled for dominance, with Jaune succeeding and gaining entrance into her mouth. Her hot, erratic breath with that innocent, nervous gaze in her eyes further enticed him. They wanted more. Jaune pressed down on her, lips till together, until Ruby laid back first on the bed. Upon instinct, her legs wrapped around his midsection, locking them in place. Her pajamas did little to hide much, especially with how much more womanly she appeared. A short muffled moan escaped Ruby's throat.

The room was blocked out. They were the only two people in the world, melting in each other with that searing kiss. The burning heat was intense, sweat covering the pair. Inexperienced hands explored parts that before they never would've even dreamed they would. One particular hand closed around Ruby's breast, eliciting a small moan from her. The heat became unbearable. Shirts flew off, neither could tell whos was first. The better part of their minds was telling them to stop, but their bodies ran on autopilot. A certain heavy knock on the door changed all that.

"Yo, Vomit Boy? You alright? You're making quite a bit of noise." Oh, no matter. It was just Yang. Yang. The buxom brawler, team heavy hitter, and sister to the girl that Jaune was making out with. That Yang. The pair stopped, eyes firing open and lips still connected, looking at the door, where Yang stood with her eyes wide enough to pop out. Her jaw fell fast, her mouth giving an audible pop at the speed. She looked at him. He looked at her. Then she sighed. "At least I found you two. No Valentines Blues for you this year, huh. Oh." She picked up a small rapper and tossed it at Jaune's head. "Keep it wrapped till marriage. Have fun." She slammed the door behind her, shocking them both.

"That… happened." Jaune gasped.

"I think she approves." Ruby said with a breath of relief.

"Thank the gods." Jaune sighed, leaning forward, pressing her forehead down on hers. She smiled. "At least I get to live to see another day. All the same, I think we should quit while we're ahead."

Ruby looked down, then squealed in embarrassment, covering her bare chest, her shirt flung gods know where. Luckily, neither of their pants flew off, but it was too late. The damage had already been done. Jaune had long since seen everything, and he was absolutely entranced. Even so, this was new. This was genuine. There was no way he'd ruin it for cheap fun. He wrapped the sheets around her, smiling gently. She leaned against his chest, sighing contently.

"What a… oh right." Jaune picked up Ruby's toy dog, plucked one of the heart-shaped chocolates off, and offered it. "Ruby Rose, will you be my Valentine?"

"Jaune, you're so cheesy." Ruby giggled. Ruby ate it from his fingers. "Would I really say no to you now?"

The pair smiled, falling asleep in their embrace, looking forward to the bright future that lied ahead for them.

* * *

_**Gotta say, this was a lot of fun to write. Lancaster is my OTP after all, however, hopefully your ship gets the Valentines fic too! Cheers!**_


End file.
